


无魂Omega

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam, Season/Series 06, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: 即使失去了灵魂，Sam Winchester依然是他哥哥的Omega。





	无魂Omega

Sam是Dean的Omega。  
即使他被什么人从牢笼中救出，身上所有受过伤的痕迹都被修复，来自Alpha的占有还是深深刻印在这具躯体上。  
于是Sam去找Dean了，然后看到他的Alpha与别人过上了安稳的生活。  
他忽然意识到，这是一个摆脱被Alpha控制的绝妙时机。  
被标记过的Omega没有那么频繁的发情期，只要适当地使用抑制剂就能让他扮成一个普通的Beta活下去，不必在Alpha的威压下当一个可怜祈求的小婊子。他甚至可以尽情地与其他人性交——这是在此之前他未曾做过、甚至都不曾想象的。  
于是他离开了，事后还以“满足Dean过上平凡生活”的理由拦住了所有想将Dean和他再次牵扯的人。  
但命运从来是操蛋的，如果早知如此，Sam绝对会先一步屠光所有的灯神。但一切都迟了，在Dean看到他的一瞬间开始。  
Sam不得不开始扮演很久前那个乖顺的小弟弟，以防止他的Alpha抽风。毕竟即使是对绝大多事情都无所谓的Sam本人都知道他和原来的自己是多么的不同，Alpha天生的控制欲在面对自己原本乖巧的Omega忽然变得浪荡一事上大概会一发不可收拾。  
多亏了Dean的责任感，让他在有了Lisa和Ben的情况下面对Sam就像对待一个前任情人、一个真正的兄长，不纠缠，不做爱——Sam对被人压着肏的兴趣并不是很强烈，他不明白为什么别的Omega会喜欢被剥夺主权的感觉。  
不过这种和谐没有保持多久，在他失去灵魂的事情被天使爆出来后，Dean的态度就开始变的冷漠了。  
冷漠——这没什么不好，但是作为一个Alpha，Sam的Alpha，Dean可能自己都不知道他的态度对Omega的压迫是有多强烈。  
只是普通的走在路上，Dean只要一个眼神就能让Sam的内裤湿透，何况是那透着怒意的命令语气，Sam会身不由己地服从从那张口中说出的一切。  
这让Sam十分不愉，他会趁着Dean不在的时间与那些Beta们做爱，用性和控制其他人来发泄自己被操纵的抑郁。  
在Dean被“外星人”捉走的那个晚上，他像往前一样带了个Beta姑娘回旅馆，不料做到一半便被Alpha逮个正着。即使Dean没有说话，他（与那个搞不清楚情况的傻乎乎小姑娘）都清楚地感受到Dean爆发的怒意。  
好吧，Alpha的占有欲在作怪了。  
Sam偷偷翻了个白眼，将手抚在Dean的大腿上。带着性暗示地、乖巧服从地凝视着他的Alpha。他猜想自己的服软多少能让Dean的Alpha本能安定一点，毕竟曾经那个有灵魂的Sam就是这样做的。  
但是Dean的火气反而更旺了，在他看来Sam只是因为没有做够爱而欲求不满，转头开始勾引起Dean，对他来说和谁做爱都没差别（这倒是事实）。  
Dean狠狠地将这个不听话的小弟弟压到床上来了一场过于粗暴的马拉松性爱，即使是精力过剩的无灵魂Sam都被肏的神志不清，一点儿埋怨被压制的力气都不剩了。  
等Sam恢复过意识后舔了舔被啃的红肿破了好几处的嘴唇，忽然感觉做一个Omega也不是全无好处，至少被Dean日的感觉比去干别人要爽。  
于是他开始努力去做一个好Omega，但是Dean还是很少肏他，即使憋不住上了他时也一脸愧疚，好像背叛了谁似的。  
Sam并不嫉妒那个有灵魂的自己，只是对不能来场爽快的性事而不满。不过很快，他就被Dean找到了将破碎的灵魂带回来的办法一事搞得头大，没心思去想交媾的事情了。  
他召唤了天使，找到了能杜绝和灵魂融合的办法，趁Dean不在的时候对Bobby下手，结果又被Dean逮到了。  
被暴怒的Dean揍昏过去之前，他迷迷糊糊的想着要是一开始不去猎杀那个混账灯神就好了，结果惹下这么多麻烦。  
而且直到最后他都没能再次体会和Dean的那场疯狂性爱，还挺可惜的。


End file.
